Caption (comics convention)
CAPTION is an annual comic convention specialising in British small press comics. It was first held in Oxford in January 1992, subsequently being held in summer each year. Loosely based around a theme, each year's event offers panels and workshops related to small press comics along with the opportunity to buy and sell them. There is also a significant social aspect. CAPTION is currently the longest-running comics convention in Britain. CAPTION differs from other conventions by breaking down the distinction between named guests and other attendees, avoiding segregation or special treatment of guests. In addition it prioritizes the social interaction of attendees by encouraging comics creators to place their publications on the CAPTION stall, managed by a rota of volunteers. History CAPTION was founded in 1992 by Adrian Cox, Damian Cugley, Jeremy Dennis, and Jenni Scott. Between 1992 and 2003 CAPTION took place in the Oxford Union Society. Ed Pinsent was an early star of CAPTION conventions, selling his Fast Fiction on his stall. In 1993 Andy Roberts moved to Oxford, and was able to lend his considerable experience in art and design to the convention.Roberts, Andy. "Andy Roberts' 1993," Linusland (May 8, 2005). In 1994 Peter Pavement started selling zines from around the world as well as repackaging other small press comics, and his zine Pavement Pizza became Ground Level. Cugley, Damian. "Small press night at the UK Comics Creators' Guild," comix@world.std.com post (26 Nove. 1993). CAPTION moved venues to Wolfson College for 2004 and 2005. Since 2006 it has been held at the East Oxford Community Centre. The convention has undergone a number of changes of organizing committee during its existence while continuing to be run by a core of Oxford-based comics creators, fans, and connoisseurs. Dates, themes, and special guests * January 1992: no specific theme * July 17–18, 1993: Comics: Art or Trash? — debating the status of comics within culture * Summer 1994: Sex & Drugs & Rock'n'Roll — guests include Hunt Emerson, Pete Loveday, and Bryan Talbot * Summer 1995: * Summer 1996: Lazy CAPTION * Summer 1997: EuroCAPTION — guests include France's David B, Spain's Max, and the Netherlands' Maaike Hartjes * Summer 1998: The Death of CAPTION''Scott, Jenni. "The death of CAPTION," CAPTION official site (1998). * Summer 1999: ''SpaceCAPTION1999 — guests include Bryan Talbot * August 12–13, 2000: You cannot kill that which is already dead * August 18–19, 2001: Love is ... CAPTION 2001 * August 17–18, 2002: CAPTION Noir * August 2003:Allass, Marcia. "Lovely Bristols," Sequential Tart vol. 6, issue #6 (June 2003). CyberCAPTION — guests include Carla Speed McNeil * August 14–15, 2004: CAPTION is History — guests include Al Davison and Pat Mills * July 30–31, 2005: Bargain Basement CAPTION * August 5–6, 2006: CAPTION Remix''Badham, Matthew. "CAPTION Revealed," ''Judge Dredd Megazine (2006). * August 11–12, 2007: Dreams and Nightmares * August 9–10, 2008: Timewarp CAPTION * August 15–16, 2009: CAPTION is away with the fairies * July 31–August 1, 2010: Mad Science * August 6–7, 2011: Austerity * August 18–19, 2012: CAPTION Summer Special References External links * * Alleged Literature by CAPTION co-founder Jeremy Dennis *CAPTION co-founder Jeremy Dennis' Cleanskies *Flickr site archiving photos from CAPTION conventions past and present Category:British small press comics Category:British fan conventions